States?
by Tiller
Summary: Yes, another state fic. Rated T for a reason. Read & Review! Submit a state! OC centric fic.
1. Alabama

**Hi, Tiller here! Read and review!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I walked into the conference building. The halls were fairly empty excepting a guy waiting by the door to room 231. He was fairly pale with bright blonde hair, I couldn't see his face because he was turned toward the door.

"Excuse me, sir, but I need to find a . Could you kindly point me in the right direction?"

The man turned to reveal emerald green eyes and super thick eyebrows, "Ah, yes, he's probably inside, miss. May I ask your buisness with him?"

"Iggy! Allie! Hey! Want a hamburger?" Alfred said, speaking so fast that it was hard to compute what he was saying. He had just opened the door, giving me a glance at the chaos the nations called a meeing. "Wait, Allie, why are you here? This is nations only buisness!"

"I was sent to remind you of the states meeting tomorrow, and I need a ride home," I explained. How did I get here you ask? Let's just say D.C. got tired of all the work and I was close by when he decided to kidknap someone and force them to do his job.

"America, you know this girl?" 'Iggy' asked. America just nodded and walked back in.

"Uh, am I allowed to follow him?" I asked. The man, 'Iggy', nodded. I walked inside the room.

* * *

"Okay, I need to go back to the meeting, bye!"

"Bye!" I called to America as he left. I turned toward the door, unlocked it, and stepped inside. I was met by complete chaos. Texas had taken a gun to my screen porch, Florida had stormed my room and was now holding one of my bras in front of California and writing something down. Ohio and Michigan were sitting in a corner, arguing about who knows what. The Carolinas were outside with everyone else. I noticed that both Florida and California had disappeared suddenly, great. Why did the meeting have to be at my house?

Suddenly, someone pushed me from behind and made me topple over Kansas, only to land on top of Ohio. I heard giggling and a flash. Blushing, I looked up to see Florida with her phone out.

* * *

**Alright, pretty much all of the states are open to create. Just review with all the info about them. Please don't make Texas, Alabama, Ohio, Or Mississippi, I've got them covered. Georgia and California have to be female, though. Review!**


	2. Mississippi

I heard a ring coming from my pocket, and reached down to get it out. I turned it on, only to see a notification that Florida posted a picture. The Carolinas burst out laughing and Andrew (South Carolina) showed Michigan whatever was on his phone screen.

"I'm sorry for Allie, no one wants to be under THAT," Ryan (Michigan) said. That seemed strange, was Bama in trouble? I walked in, passing a familiar mass of dirty blonde hair and with a flash of blue-green eyes, Penny (Pennsylvania) walked past me to go talk to Virginia. Alabama was blushing, apologising for some reason. Ohio stood in front of her, blushing tremendously, also apologising. Bama then turned to Florida and gave her a death glare, then she walked outside to meet up with Ainsley (North Carolina). I watched her long, curly brown hair glimmer in the sunlight, showing her natural golden bronze highlights. God, shut up, head.

"Hey, Anne Mason(Alabama), I was just wondering if you wanted to go to my house for the night, we can leave everyone who lives too far away here, and still be able to make the meeting in the morning," Tenessee said. It's true that from Alabama's Huntsville house it didn't take too long to get to Tennessee's. I still think that Tennessee should invite all the southeastern states for a sleep over, just for old time's sake.

"Missy, you wanna get the others and go?" Tennessee asked me. Oh, this was going to be fun! I sent a text to pile up in my truck to go to Tennessee. I can already taste the sweet tea.

* * *

Tennessee's house was incredible. You could smell Barbeque smoking, mac n' cheese, and cornbread baking. I wanted to have some fun tonight, in the home of country. Then, I saw Tennessee's truck pull up. Anne Mason had gotten in the car with Memphis (Tennessee) because she had wanted to go and her car was out of gas. She was wearing ankle high brown boots and a dark blue dress with a floral pattern made of reds, yellows, and greens. Her light green eyes lit up when she saw my outfit. I was an idiot. Why did I wear the crimson tie with my houndstooth porkpie hat? I looked like a huge Alabama fan (a stylish one at that). My dark blue jeans covered my white converese that had 'The south, where the tea is sweet and the accents are sweeter' written all over them in different colors.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Sports and such keep me very busy. Read & Review! Special thanks to thestarynight, Broken Silhouette , and AmeBel is my Life!**


End file.
